


Dread

by ReEna_Kk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Drabble, Fear, Gen, Jedi, Reunions, Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReEna_Kk/pseuds/ReEna_Kk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reunion with long unseen friend. The faith, that was put in him, crushed by life's truth. Thing you were always secretly fearing of. Star Wars AU, drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dread

Not enough time passed to make it possible for him to forget. Not enough memories to overwrite the ones about him. The imprint that was left on him.

Those eyes flashed gold, sending cold shivers down the redhead's spine.

His knees went weak, he could sense the murderous aura around the blond.

_The screams of silenced ones, agony of dead._

His black robe flew in the air, blocking Sasori's vision and all he could see was gold in the dark material sky. For the first time in years he felt that burning sensation on his cheeks.

_Tears of utter dread._


End file.
